It's Okay Daddy Let's Play Games!
by Rachael137
Summary: [Ch 3 - Update] Kyuhyun tahu keputusannya ini tidak adil untuk Sandeul. Namun Sandeul suka bermain game dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain game. Tapi, semua rencana Kyuhyun berantakan begitu Sandeul berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Vincent, laki-laki yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitaran kota Seoul. -[KyuMin] -[Sandeul]
1. Prologue

**Title** : _It's Okay Daddy [Let's Play Games!]_

**Pairing ** : KyuMin [Kyuhyn x Sungmin]

**Side Chara** : Sandeul and others to come

**Type** : Alternative Universe

**Genre ** : Family; Hurt & comfort; Romance;

**Disclaimer** : Sadly, I own none of them but the plot T_T But… I do believe that KyuMin belongs to each other :p

**Warning** : Older!Kyuhyun ; OOC ; Yaoi ; Typos

**Summary** : Kyuhyun tahu keputusannya ini tidak adil untuk Sandeul. Sedangkan Sandeul suka bermain game dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain game. Tapi, semua rencana Kyuhyun berantakan begitu Sandeul berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Vincent, laki-laki yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitaran kota Seoul.

By : _**Zen~**_

.

.

.

Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Pria itu berlari kencang menembus beberapa kerumunan para pekerja kantor yang berpakaian resmi. Kemeja berbagai merk yang mereka gunakan terlindung sempurna oleh jas hitam yang digosok licin. Celana hitam dan pantovel yang mengkilap itu menambah sempurna penampilan mereka.

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun untuk lebih pastinya, adalah salah satu dari para pekerja kantor itu. Tapi alih-alih berada pada kerumunan yang berdiri teratur menunggu ruanga untuk mengangkut mereka keatas – menuju tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu selama delapan jam kedepan- pria itu justru mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

Pintu kaca otomatis itu terbuka setelah membaca sensor panas dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang nampak sekali terengah karena harus berlari disepanjang koridor-koridor yang mengilingi lobi gedung itu. Sedikit peluh sudah terlihat dipelipis kanannya dan rambut cokelat gelap yang dengan susah payah disisirnya kini berantakan tertiup angin yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Begitu alarm mobil Porsche putih itu berbunyi dan membuka kunci otomatisnya, Kyuhyun langsung menempatkan dirinya dibelakang kemudi. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar sempurna dipergelangan tangannya sejenak kemudian mengumpat pelan ketika dia menyadari dia terlambat lagi.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli, karena kali ini dia harus memberikan anak itu pelajaran. Apapun yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Ruangan besar itu terlihat ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Meskipun setiap meja dibatasi dengan sekat-sekat hampir setinggi punggung namun hal itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk saling berdiskusi diantaranya.

Bunyi printer usang terdengar begitu berisik ditelinga Kyuhyun dan aroma kopi hitam yang baru saja diseduh dengan air panas mengganggu indra penciumannya. Untungnya tidak ada satu orangpun diruangan ini yang merokok walaupun awalnya bau asap tembakau lah yang paling Kyuhyun hindari dalam hidupnya.

"Disebelah sini, tuan." Tegur seorang pria berbadan tegap dan kekar kepada Kyuhyun dengan sukses membawanya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak sedang berada disini untuk mengamati lingkungan. Pria dengan rambut hitam pekat itu membawa Kyuhyun kesebuah ruangan berukura meter disudut ruangan besar tadi.

Dari design ruangannya, Kyuhyun yakin ruangan itu pasti dibuat kedap suara. Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan itu, Kyuhyun bisa melihat pria itu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Membuat lensung pipi yang tadi tidak terlihat kini nampak sedikit mengganggu dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yakin rambut hitam pria itu ditata dengan menggunakan banyak sekali gel rambut, jika tidak mana mungkin rambut pria itu bisa berdiri kaku seperti rambut karakter kartun yang tidak sengaja ditontonya. Apa namanya? Ah… Ace Ventura?

Tiga menit setelah pria itu meninggalkannya diruangan, Kyuhyun baru tahu nama pria itu adalah Choi Siwon, Chief Officer di kantor polisi distric Gangnam ini. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan nama dan jabatan pria itu. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari bangunan ini secepatnya sebelum meeting pentingnya dimulai jam tiga sore nanti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan wajah yang dia buat sedingin mungkin. Rasa iba yang ada didalam hatinya sudah berusaha dia singkirkan karena dia yakin sosok dihadapannya ini tidak akan pernah mau belajar dari kesalahannya sejak dulu. Tidak, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengalah lagi dengan makhluk ini.

"Sandeul," Mulai Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya yang dingin itu nyaris saja membuat dirinya sendiri merinding, tapi dia harus melakukannya. "Bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuat masalah?" Tambah Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam manik mata sosok dihadapanya. Sedangkan sosok yang ada dihadapannya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Dingin dan tidak ada emosi sama sekali.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Sandeul-ah!" Tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Mulai tidak sabar, Kyuhyun melipat kedua tanganya didada dan menaikan sebelah alisnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang dimintanya tadi.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau memutuskan untuk peduli padaku, Mr. Cho?" Balas sosok itu dengan nada yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun tadi. Satu detik, dua detik, Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok dihadapannya.

Jadi selama ini orang ini berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun tidak peduli padanya? Perlahan, Kyuhyun memijat pelipis kanannya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak. Harus dengan apa lagi dia membuat Sandeul percaya bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar peduli padanya?

"Kau benar-benar membuat aku sakit kepala!" Keluh Kyuhyun masih sambil memijat pilipisnya. Kali ini pelipis sebelah kirinya, namun matanya menatap tajam wajah sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang agak menakutkan. Bahkan Sandeul bisa merasakan bulu halus dibelakang lehernya agak sedikit berdiri menegang.

Namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sandeul mencoba terlihat untuk tidak bergeming. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menangkap perubahan raut wajah Sandeul –meskipun hanya sepersekian detik saja- yang agak tersentak dengan tatapannya.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak main-main denganmu Sandeul-ah!" Mulai Kyuhyun setelah menghela nafas lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. "Audi hitam kebanggaanmu itu akan ditarik untuk sementara waktu sampai kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan berhenti berkelahi lagi dijalan. " Tambah Kyuhyun dengan nada final.

Sedangkan Sandeul hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. _Tepat seperti yang aku pikirkan_, pikir Sandeul. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat begitu Kyuhyun memilih untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Baru saja Sandeul ingin menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya, Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dihadapan pintu yang dicat hitam mengkilap itu. Tangan kanannya yang semula sudah siap memutar kenop pintu kini terhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sandeul.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Mulai minggu depan kau akan pindah ke Seoul International Highschool agar aku lebih mudah mengawasimu. Lalu, semua akses keuanganmu akan dihentikan untuk sementara waktu sampai aku memutuskan bahwa kau sudah berubah. Jadi, mulai sekarang carilah pekerjaan partime yang bisa membiayai kehidupanmu untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. "

Setelah sukses mengatakan hal itu, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sandeul yang nampak sangat terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Dan begitu pintu kamar itu tertutup Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan senyum lebarnya.

Kali ini dia yakin Sandeul akan benar-benar membencinya. Terlebih saat dia mendengar bunyi keras tepat dibalik pintu kayu kamar Sandeul yang masih menjadi tempatnya bersandar saat ini. Tapi setidaknya, Kyuhyun tahu inilah yang terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sandeul. Ya, hanya inilah yang bisa dia lakukan agar anak itu bisa belajar sesuatu yang bernama tanggung jawab.

.

.

.

Sandeul menatap kesal pintu kayu hitam itu. Seolah-olah jika dia menatapnya lebih lama, benda itu akan terbakar dengan sendirinya. Setelah menyadari bahwa hal yang dilakukannya kali ini sia-sia, Sandeul mengambil jam berbentuk dadu kuning disebelah tempat tidurnya dan melemparkannya kearah benda itu hingga menghasilkan suara yang keras dan membuat jam itu hancur terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Marah mungkin bukanlah emosi yang saat ini menguasainya. Tidak, Sandeul tidak pernah membiarkan emosi kemarahan merusak system kerja otaknya yang sempurna ini. Kesal mungkin emosi yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan jiwa Sandeul saat ini.

Dari beberapa orang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak dia kecil, harusnya Kyuhyunlah yang paling tahu alasan kenapa Sandeul memilih cara yang sering dilakukannya. Tidakkah lima belas tahun belakangan tidak cukup untuk orang itu memahami emosi yang sedang dirasakan Sandeul?

Tapi jika Sandeul pikir ulang, pria sombong itu memang tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukan emosinya dihadapan siapapun. Dan hari ini adalah pencapaian terbaik Sandeul hingga membuat pria itu memilih untuk menjemputnya ke kantor polisi daripada menghadiri meeting yang dianggapnya penting itu.

"Cih, ternyata kau sudah memutuskan untuk memulai permainan ini, ayah?" bisik Sandeul pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Sandeul mengangkat sudut bibirnya ketika dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang kosong dibalik rencana ayahnya ini.

_Well, kau memang genius, Sandeul-ah! _Puji Sandeul pada dirinya sendiri. Satu detik kemudian, dia bergegas untuk mengambil laptop biru kesayangannya untuk mencatat semua hal yang dia alami hari ini. Setelah selesai dia memasukan semua jadwalnya kedalam tablet kesayanganya.

Dan entah mengaparasa kesal yang tadi dirasakan Sandeul kini teralihkan begitu saja ketika dia melihat sesuatu yang terpampang jelas pada layar laptopnya. Sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama diimpikannya.

_You'll regret this, dad! Because you finally entering my trap. Let's just see, who's gonna win this game. _

.

.

.

A.n :

1. _Hello…?_

2. _Maaf ya sudah lama gak muncul disini karena satu dan lain hal, tapi Zen usahakan akan update cerita ini setiap hari minggu. (Kalau inet lagi bagus ya :p)_

3. _Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan CS, Zen mohon maaf untuk sementara CS akan di-hiatus-kan dulu. Y_Y Tapi kalau nanti sudah muncul lagi idenya, Zen akan lanjutin. ^_^v_

4._**Oia, Kyuhyun disini berumur 35 tahun, Sungmin berumur 30 tahun dan Sanduel berumur 15 tahun **_

_See you on the next chapter ^_^v_ _**Pyong~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Title_ : _It's Okay Daddy [Let's Play Game!]_

_Pairing_ : KyuMin [Kyuhyn x Sungmin]

_Side Chara_ : Sandeul and others to come

_Type_ : Alternative Universe

_Genre_ : Family; Hurt & comfort; Romance;

_Disclaimer_ : Sadly, I own none of them but the plot T_T But… I do believe that KyuMin belongs to each other :p

_Warning_ : Older!Kyuhyun ; OOC ; Yaoi ; Typos

_Summary_ : Kyuhyun tahu keputusannya ini tidak adil untuk Sandeul. Sedangkan Sandeul suka bermain game dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain game. Tapi, semua rencana Kyuhyun berantakan begitu Sandeul berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Vincent, laki-laki yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitaran kota Seoul.

By : _Zen~_

.

.

.

Vincent asik menghisap rokoknya sambil berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong sempit dipinggiran kota. Rambut cokelat terangnya berantakan karena angin dingin musim gugur sedang bertiup kencang. Asap rokok yang berasal dari mulutnya kini beterbangan entah kemana. Kemeja kotak-kotak campuran merah dan cokelat miliknya yang membungkus kaus putih yang biasa dia gunakan sehari-hari, kini tak lagi licin.

Celana khaki kesayangannya pun telah kotor karena noda soda yang diminumnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya begitu sampai rumah Vincent harus segera mencucinya agar noda minuman itu bisa menghilang. _Hahh…pekerjaan tambahan lagi_, keluh Vincent pada dirinya sendiri.

Matahari sore yang hampir terbenam membuat bayangan gedung yang mengapit lorong tempat Vincent berada, kini memanjang. Sinar yang warnanya hampir menyerupai buah jeruk itu membuat wajah Vincent sedikit terlihat merona. Senja adalah waktu yang paling dibencinya. Karena membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu yang sedikit menyedihkan.

Dipandangnya sejenak langit sore itu, mencoba untuk mengulang kembali ingatan yang masih saja terasa samar dipikirannya. Diletakannya punggung telapak tangan kanannya didepan wajahnya, berharap agar dapat menghindari matanya terkena sinar mentari sore ini. Namun sepertinya gagal, karena nyatanya tetap saja ada yang menelusup melalui sela-selanya.

Kemudian Vincent kembali melanjutkan perjalananya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Rokoknya sudah lama habis. Vincent sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan dia senang sekali melamun seperti ini. Kini kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam kantung celana kebesaran miliknya, lalu berjalan dengan santainya ke ujung lorong yang hanya tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi.

Namun langkah kaki Vincent terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Vincent menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ketempat suara teriakan tadi berasal.

Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat beberapa pemuda sedang menyeret seorang pemuda lainnya. Dari jarak yang lumayan jauhpun, Vincent bisa mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang sedang diseret itu sedang mendapatkan masalah besar.

Enggan ikut campur, Vincent awalnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terganggu tadi. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika secara tidak sengaja dia mendapati sosok yang sangat dia kenal berada diantara kerumunan itu.

Pemuda yang dikenal Vincent itu dengan susah payah mencoba untuk menyelamatkan kawannya. Namun sepertinya gagal karena justru saat ini dialah yang tersungkur pada jalanan yang terbuat dari beberapa balok batu.

Kesal, Vincent langsung berlari dan bergegas menghampiri kerumunan itu. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan, kini makin terlihat tidak teratur setelah dia berhasil mencapai kerumunan. Dan benar saja, Vincent benar-benar mengenali pemuda yang jatuh tersungkur.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Vincent dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Kerumunan pemuda itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka, merasa terganggu dengan interupsi yang diberikan oleh Vincent.

Salah seorang pemuda yang berbadan sedikit lebih besar dari kawan-kawannya kini menghadap Vincent dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sementara kawannya yang lain masih sibuk dengan 'mangsa' mereka, tidak peduli bahwa saat ini ada saksi mata atas tindakan brutal mereka. Vincent memutar bola matanya ketika salah seorang pemuda yang sedang 'bersenang-senang' itu nampak sangat menikmati kegiatan tendang menendangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Seru pemuda yang memiliki badan paling besar itu. rambut hitamnya menutupi sebelah matanya, sementara kulit putihnya kini terlihat kemerahan efek dari matahari yang sudah semakin rendah. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal sempurna disisi tubuhnya seolah menunjukan pada Vincent bahwa dia tidak sedang lengah.

_Sepertinya pemuda ini tidak mengenalku_, pikir Vincent. Aah… mungkin saat ini lebih tepat jika Vincent menyebutnya sebagai anak-anak, karena Vincent yakin seratus persen bahwa mereka lupa melepas kemeja dengan symbol Seoul National Highschool yang terbordir rapi ujung kerah mereka.

"Tentu saja urusanku…" balas Vincent. Namun alih-alih melihat kearah anak yang menggertaknya tadi, mata Vincent malah tertuju pada sosok yang sedang memegangi perutnya tak jauh dari anak yang berani menantangnya.

Vincent mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Vincent kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada anak lelaki yang masih asik mengamatinya tanpa rasa takut. Vincent menghela nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melemaskan buku-buku jarinya yang sudah mulai terasa kaku.

Sementara matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sang penantang dihadapannya, namun fokus pikirannya tetap tertuju pada sosok yang kini masih tersungkur di pojok lorong dengan darah disudut bibirnya.

Vincent sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya karena gerombolan pemuda dibawah umur ini memutuskan untuk melakukan aksi sok jagoan mereka disini. Lagipula, dari sekian banyak orang lain yang bisa mereka jadikan bahan ujicoba ilmu tinju mereka yang menurut Vincent masih sangat amatir, pemuda-pemuda ini memilih adiknya.

"Dari sekian banyak orang, kau memilih untuk berurusan denganku!" Tambah Vincent datar. Tidak ada emosi dalam suaranya, namun entah mengapa pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya seolah merasa gentar hanya dengan melihat tatapan Vincent yang seolah masuk kedalam fikiran mereka.

Sedetik kemudian, pemuda tadi sudah terjatuh di atas aspal. Suara teriakannya seolah membangunkan kesadaran kawan-kawannya yang masih asik bermain dengan korban mereka karena kini mereka medekat kearah kawannya.

"Vi-Vincent Lee!" teriak seorang pemuda yang mengenakan sweater biru tua diluar kemeja putihnya. Ekspresinya yang tadi diperhatikan Vincent nampak sangat menikmati setiap tendangan yang pemuda itu layangkan pada adiknya kini terlihat pucat.

_Bagus, setidaknya salah seorang dari mereka berhasil mengenaliku!_ Pikir Vincent senang, karena dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk menghadapi anak-anak ingusan macam gerombolan ini.

"Oh! Ternyata ada yang mengenaliku disini…" gumam Vincent, namun cukup keras untuk anak-anak itu mendengarnya. Kuda-kuda yang dipasangnya kini dia kendurkan begitu melihat raut wajah ketakutan dihadapannya. _Aissh, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membersihkan namaku yang sudah sedikit tercemar,_ pikir Vincent polos.

"Hey, kenapa kalian diam saja?! Cepat serang dia!" Perintah si pimpinan yang masih asik mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah, namun sayangnya tidak ada yang mengikuti perintahnya. Vincent terkekeh saat dia memperhatikan raut wajah bimbang yang dihasilkan anak-anak itu. Dan entah mengapa mendengar suara tawa Vincent tadi salah seorang dari anak-anak itu memutuskan untuk berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan mengambil langkah seribu. _Pilihan yang bagus_, batin Vincent sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Hey kau!" panggil Vincent pada anak berambut cokelat gelap yang tadi mengenalinya. Merasa bahwa mata Vincent kini berpusat kepadanya, anak laki-laki yang juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, secara tidak sadar menelan air liurnya. Dan ekspresi anak itu yang terlihat tegang dan sangat ketakutan benar-benar membuat Vincent ingin tertawa kencang. _Hey, memangnya aku ini seekor serigala?_ Kesal Vincent dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh teman-temanmu ini pergi dari sini? Mengganggu sekali!" Pinta Vincent sedikit kesal. Matanya memandang kumpulan anak-anak itu dengan wajah tak tertarik dan kedua tangannya kini dengan santainya dia letakkan diatas pinggangnya.

"Kalian beruntung karena hari ini aku sedang lelah sekali dan aku sedang malas berurusan dengan anak-anak manja seperti kalian!" Tambah Vincent lagi.

Tak berapa lama setelah sedikit berdebat, akhirnya anak-anak itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Vincent untuk menghilang dari hadapannya. Pilihan yang bijaksana karena satu menit saja mereka berdiam lebih lama disini, mungkin Vincent akan memilih untuk menunjukan pada mereka sendiri dengan siapa mereka berurusan.

Vincent kini berjalan kearah dua sosok yang masih terkulai diatas aspal dingin di ujung lorong. Matahari sore kini sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Kedua alis Vincent kini menyatu saat mendapati beberapa luka lebam diwajah adiknya. Dia berjongkok dan kembali mengeryit ketika dia melihat noda darah yang sudah mulai mengering disudut sebelah kanan bibir adiknya. Sedangkan kedua tangan adiknya kini tengah sibuk memegangi perutnya yang dia yakini masih terasa sakit akibat beberapa tendangan yang bersarang disana.

Kemeja putih yang pagi tadi Vincent ingat sudah digosok licin oleh adiknya, kini terlihat kusut dan lusuh. Debu dan kotoran yang berasal dari aspal dibawahnya menempel dibeberapa sisinya. Sweater biru dengan bordir 'Seoul National Highschool' yang seharusnya membalut kemeja putih itu, berada lima langkah dari tempat adiknya kini bersadar pada salah satu tembok bangunan tua yang mengapit lorong ini.

Rambut hitam adiknya kini terlihat berantakan dan lensa kacamata berbingkai transparan yang dibelikannya pun kini pecah dibagian kirinya. Nafas adik kesayangannya ini tidak teratur. _Sepertinya tendangan anak-anak kurang ajar itu tepat mengenai dadanya,_ pikir Vincent.

"Hyung, " Lirih sosok itu, berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu ditengah kesulitannya bernafas. Namun Vincent memotong kalimatnya dengan santai sambali berusaha mengambil ponsel yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam kantung celananya. "Nanti saja menjelaskannya Jin-ah. Aku masih harus mencari bantuan untuk membawa temanmu kerumah."

Sungjin –Adik Vincent- menoleh kesebelah kirinya. Disana dia melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang tengah berbaring dengan perut menghadap ke aspal dibawahnya. Dari sudut matanya, Sungjin bisa melihat memar dan darah yang sudah mengering pada wajah anak laki-laki itu karena sebelah wajah anak itu menghadap kearahnya.

"Lima menit lagi Yesung hyung akan datang." Vincent memberitahu Sungjin seteah dia mengakhiri pembicaraan singkatnya ditelepon tadi, kemudian berusaha untuk membantu Sungjin untuk berdiri. "Dan sebaiknya kau bisa menjelaskan padaku secara detail bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan anak-anak kurang kerjaan tadi." Tambah Vincent. Nadanya final. Dan Sungjin hanya mengangguk pasrah, tahu jika dia berkata tidak, maka kakaknya ini akan meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja disini.

Tidak, itu bukan pilihan yang tepat mengingat dia masih harus berterima kasih pada anak yang tadi berusaha menolongnya.

.

.

.

Vincent nampak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja dia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia berdiam disini hingga alam bawah sadar menguasai otaknya dan membawanya kembali ke beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sepertinya pertengkarannya dengan Sungjin pagi tadi yang membuatnya teringat saat adik kesayangannya itu diserang beberapa anak yang merasa mereka paling hebat. Saat itu Sungmin berfikir anak-anak itu mengincar Sungjin karena mereka tahu bahwa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Vincent, tapi sepertinya tidak, karena toh nyatanya tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Vincent menghela nafasnya saat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disebelah kursinya. Dari perasaan nyaman yang dia rasakan, Vincent tahu siapa yang sedang berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan posisi duduknya itu. Sambil terus memandang hujan yang mulai deras dibalik jendela kaca besar dihadapannya, Vincent berdeham sebelum akhirnya menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jadi, ada berita terbaru tentang pencarianmu?"

Vincent menguap sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menoleh dan memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang hampir setiap hari ditanyakan kepadanya itu. Yesung, pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam dan bermata kecil itu menatap Vincent dengan senyum simpul andalannya. Pada meja dihadapannya, Vincent melihat secangkir espresso yang uap panasnya masih mengepul sempurna. Kedua tangan Yesung kini terlipat sempurna didepan dadanya sementara punggungnya bersandar santai pada kursi kayu jati yang dipelitur dengan warna cokelat gelap.

"Buat apa bertanya sesuatu jika kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" Tannya Vincent ketus. Kadang Vincent tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika dia melihat pria disebelahnya. Entahlah, wajah Yesung yang selalu tersenyum ini membuatnya kesal. Vincent jarang sekali mendapati ekspresi yang berbeda dari sahabatnya ini. Selama lebih dari tujuh tahun mengenal Yesung, Vincent yakin Yesung hanya memiliki dua ekspresi saja. Satu, selalu tersenyum dan yang kedua, selalu terlihat bodoh dimanapun dia berada.

Mendengar nada kesal yang dikeluarkan Vincent, Yesung hanya bisa tertawa dan langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Vincent dengan penuh rasa sayang. Seolah Vincent adalah seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada kakaknya. Well, Yesung memang sudah menganggap Vincent seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda!" Kata Yesung berusaha untuk menenangkan Vincent yang masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang –orang-orang pikir- agak sedikit menyeramkan. "Lagipula, satu minggu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk ketinggalan banyak berita tentangmu!" Tambah Yesung. Kali ini dia mencoba untuk menyendokan pudding cokelat yang tadi dipesannya kepada Vincent yang dengan senang hati menerima suapan darinya.

"Cih, aku tidak memintamu pergi ke Jepang untuk menemani atasanmu yang gila kerja itu!" Protes Vincent disela-sela waktunya mengunyah pudding cokelat kesukaannya. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak bekerja di café ini saja? Kami sedang kekurangan orang sekarang." Tambah Vincent agak sedikit bersemangat. Sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu dia meminta sahabatnya ini untuk membantunya mengelola café miliknya ini, namun jawaban yang didapatkan Vincent selalu saja sama.

Lagi, Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Vincent yang sedang kesal. Dari balik poni hitamnya, Yesung bisa melihat kening sahabatnya itu berkerut. Dihempaskannya kembali tubuh yang masih berbalut setelan lengkap dengan dasi berwarna hitam, Yesung mengusap-usap dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu aku bukannya tidak ingin, tapi tidak bisa. Lagipula, bukankah lebih mudah mencari part timer? Selain lebih praktis, kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan dana lebih untuk membayar karyawan tetap, bukan?" Jelas Yesung, mencoba untuk menawarkan solusi untuk Vincent.

"Tapi tidak ada yang berani mengorbankan diri mereka part time disini, terlebih saat mereka mengetahui siapa pemilik tokonya." Keluh Vincent, sudah menyerah dengan usahanya mencari pekerja part time yang tidak takut dan ciut dengan reputasi Vincent. Kalaupun ada, mungkin orang-orang itu adalah orang yang sejenis dengan Hyukjae, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Lagi, Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Kadang, menjadi terkenal benar-benar tidak menjamin seseorang bisa mendapatkan hal yang mereka inginkan terpenuhi. Well, dalam kasus ini, Vincent tidak dikenal dengan reputasi yang baik, jadi akan lebih sulit lagi untuk sampai ketahap tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya jika Vincent benar-benar menginginkannya, dia bisa saja mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Hanya saja Vincent memilih untuk memperbaiki reputasinya yang semakin buruk dimata dunia.

"Bukankah belakangan ini ada seorang anak yang terus mengejarmu? Siapa namanya? San...Sandy? Sandara?" Tanya Yesung mecoba untuk mencairkan suasana saat aura disekitar mereka terasa menyedihkan.

"Maksudmu, Sandeul?" Jawab Vincent, dari raut wajahnya yang seolah berkata 'Euwwh', Yesung bertaruh bahwa anak bernama Sandeul ini setidaknya berhasil menarik perhatian Vincent walaupun sedikit. Karena sepanjang perjalanannya bersahabat dengan Vincent, pria –yang menurut Yesung- memiliki bibir paling indah didunia –setelah dirinya- itu tidak akan bereaksi sama sekali jika dia tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu atau seseorang.

"Ya, dia!"

"Aku tidak akan merekrut anak itu." Gumam Vincent. Kali ini dia mengikuti jejak Yesung, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu jati yang berpelitur cokelat tua. Strawberry shortcake yang baru dimakan setengahnya, kini dia diamkan begitu saja. Kedua tangan Vincent pun terlipat sempurna didepan dadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Agak sedikit penasaran dengan alasan dibalik keputusan Vincent.

"Selain berisik, anak itu tidak pernah berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aku tidak suka. Jadi daripada tekanan darahku naik setiap harinya, aku memilih untuk tidak mempekerjakannya." Potong Vincent.

"Tapi dia imut." Komentar Yesung sebelum akhirnya menyesap espresso-nya lagi. Vincent melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat skeptical sementara mulutnya ternganga lebar begitu dia memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya tidaklah salah.

"Oh tuhan, jangan bilang kau juga salah seorang penggemar anak itu!" Baru saja Vincent ingin memberondong Yesung dengan banyak pertanyaan yang sudah ada dibenaknya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menyebalkan yang sangat ingin dimusnahkan olehnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu bergema diseluruh ruangan café yang sedang sepi pengunjung itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan serangan anak itu, Min-ah…" gumam Yesung, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya, namun ternyata terlalu keras hingga membuat sebuah tonjokan pelan dari Vincent melayang kearahnya.

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

Bunyi kerincing yang berasal dari dua buah lonceng yang dipasang pada pintu masuk Kona Beans kini mengeluarkan bunyi yang sedikit lebih nyaring dari biasanya. Suasana café yang sedang sepi karena jam makan siang sudah lama lewat makin menambah gema lonceng yang sengaja dipasang untuk memberi tahu para pegawai jika ada tamu yang datang ataupun pergi.

Hyukjae yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu langsung menunjukan _gummy smile_-nya begitu dia mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang. Ucapan selamat datang yang hendak dilontarkannya pun kembali ditelannya.

"Selamat sore semuanya~~~!" Sapa sosok itu dengan nada suara ceria dan wajah yang sangat sumringah, seolah semua kebahagiaan didunia ini sedang berpusat kepadanya.

Sungjin yang sedang berada dibelakang mesin kasir menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak kemudian tersenyum ringan ketika dia mengenali orang yang baru saja datang kemudian langsung meminta Ryeowook untuk mempersiapkan cokelat hangat.

"Yo Man! What's up?!" Tanya Hyukjae antusias begitu melihat Sandeul dengan senyum bahagianya duduk pada meja kecil tak jauh dari meja kasir tempat Sungjin berdiri.

"So so!" Jawab Sandeul dan Sungjin bersamaan membuat Hyukjae terkikik pelan. Dan tanpa sadar Hyukjae kini sudah mengambil posisi tepat dihadapan Sandeul. Sedang Sungjin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di Kona Beans bahwa Hyukjae mengidolakan Sandeul.

Well, siapa yang tidak menyukai Sandeul? Maksudnya, dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, rambut berwarna madu yang licin berkilau dan senyum yang menawan serta aura bahagia yang selalu dipancarkannya dimanapun dia berada, sangat sulit untuk tidak menyukai anak ini.

Tapi, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna bukan? Dalam kasus Sandeul, ada satu orang yang benar-beanr tidak menyukainya. Dan orang itu adalah kakak Sungjin sendiri. Ya, entah mengapa, Vincent Lee sangat tidak menyukai anak ini.

"Mau apa kau kesini lagi?!" Tanya Vincent galak. Setengah berteriak dari sudut café yang berjarak tujuh kursi dari tempat Sandeul berada. Bukannya takut dengan suara Vincent yang agak meninggi, wajah Sandeul justru malah berbinar seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan jarum dalam tumpukan jerami.

"Papa Lee!" Teriak Sandeul langsung berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk tadi dan langsung berlari menghampiri Vincent yang kini asik meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat diatas pinggang. Matanya menatap Sandeul tajam. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, maka Sandeul yakin bahwa tatapan Vincent bisa langsung membawanya ke dasar neraka.

Tapi Sandeul tidak peduli. Karena baginya jika tidak mendengar omelan dari Vincent sehari saja, dia seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan hidup. Rasanya ada yang kurang dalam dirinya.

Dihampirinya Vincent dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar. Maksud hati ingin memeluk pria idolanya, Sandeul malah hampir mendapatkan sebuah tendangan tepat diwajahnya. Untungnya, Sandeul memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga kini snakers Vincent yang berwarna cokelat gelap berhenti tepat lima centimeter didepan dahi Sandeul.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" geram Vincent. Tidak merubah kuda-kudanya sama sekali. Untung saja suasana café saat ini sepi, jika tidak Vincent harus rela kehilangan beberapa pelanggannya karena mungkin saja mereka akan lari setelah melihat pertunjukan langsung Thai Boxing di café-nya.

"Papa Lee, setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu dulu untuk hari ini, setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Papa Lee' lagi untuk hari ini!" Tawar Sandeul. Tubuhnya masih diam pada posisinya sementara otaknya sedang memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan untuk menembus kuda-kuda yang dibangun Vincent.

Kesal, Vincent akhirnya memutar tubuhnya untuk memberikan Sandeul sebuah tendangan yang berasal dari kaki kirinya, namun Sandeul tidak kalah cepat karena dia berhasil menangkap tendangan Vincent dengan tangan kirinya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa!" Tantang Vincent.

Dan Sandeul tidak akan menolak tawaran berharga yang didapatkannya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini Vincent menemaninya bermain.

Sementara itu Yesung, Sungjin dan Hyukjae hanya memperhatikan perkelahian kecil keduanya dengan tatapan takjub. Ketiganya memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dibenaknya, 'apakah Vincent benar-benar membenci anak ini?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika dia sedang berada di halaman parkir gedung Cho Enterprise, Kyuhyun yakin dia bisa saja berteriak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menatap nanar Porsche putih kesayangannya.

Dihadapannya, benda itu kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah muda. Bagian depan mobilnya diberikan _highlight_ berwarna hitam pekat dengan corak polka dot. Ban mobil yang Kyuhyun yakin masih sehat dan terisi penuh anginnya saat dia berangkat kerja pagi tadi kini sudah kehilangan isinya.

Dan dari semua hal yang terjadi pada mobil kesayangannya ini, yang membuatnya benar-benar naik darah adalah kenyataan bahwa pada bagian belakang mobilnya ditempelkan sebuah photo dirinya yang sedang mengenakan setelan kerja lengkap, namun ada tambahan gambar kumis dan tanda hitam besar pada bagian hidungnya. Dibawah tulisan itu tertulis tulisan 'Mr. Cho two years later'.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan emosinya yang tertahan sejak beberapa hari terakhir.

"CHO SANDEUL! KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI!"

Well, mungkin kali ini memang Sandeul sudah 'sedikit' keterlaluan.

.

.

.

To be continue….

.

.

A.n :

1. Hello!

2. Late Update, I know… I'm sorry /bow

3. So, What do you think about this chapter ?

_See you on the next chapter ^_^v_ _**Pyong~**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Title_ : _It's Okay Daddy [Let's Play Game!]_

_Pairing_ : KyuMin [Kyuhyn x Sungmin]

_Side Chara_ : Sandeul and others to come

_Type_ : Alternative Universe

_Genre_ : Family; Hurt & comfort; Romance;

_Disclaimer_ : Sadly, I own none of them but the plot T_T But… I do believe that KyuMin belongs to each other :p

_Warning_ : Older!Kyuhyun ; OOC ; Yaoi ; Typos

_Summary_ : Kyuhyun tahu keputusannya ini tidak adil untuk Sandeul. Sedangkan Sandeul suka bermain game dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain game. Tapi, semua rencana Kyuhyun berantakan begitu Sandeul berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Vincent, laki-laki yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitaran kota Seoul.

By : _Zen~_

.

.

.

.

Malam itu dingin. Sebagian dari orang-orang mungkin akan memilih untuk pulang kerumah dan pergi tidur lebih cepat, namun malam ini berbeda untuk Sandeul. Sejak saat pria keras kepala yang sangat enggan dia sebut sebagai ayahnya itu mencabut semua akses keuangannya, anak laki-laki itu kini sedang menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan malas-malasan.

Lampu-lampu jalan kini menerangi langkahnya. Rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan disekitar pelipisnya sejak sore tadi kini makin terasa berdenyut. Bercak darah yang tertinggal diseragam sekolahnya pun kini sudah mulai mengering.

Sandeul mengelus pelan sudut bibirnya, tempat bercak darah yang tertinggal di seragamnya itu berasal. Sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi. "Semoga saja pria tua itu tidak melihat bercak darah ini." Gumam Sandeul pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi jika difikir sekali lagi, ayahnya bukanlah orang yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

Sandeul berhenti sejenak dipersimpangan jalan, menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit malam yang cerah sebelum akhirnya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup nafas panjang. Berusaha menikmati udara dingin yang sudah mulai menusuk kulitnya dan mencoba memutuskan untuk memilih jalan yang akan dilaluinya.

Kanan, jika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang paling membosankan didunia. Tempat dimana dia harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Kiri, jika ia ingin berakhir di jalan, karena Sandeul yakin sang paman tidak akan bersedia untuk menampungnya. Tidak ketika pamannya itu tahu bahwa Sandeul dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan perang dingin.

Jadi, dengan berat hati Sandeul memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya kerumah. Rambut cokelatnya kini tertiup angin bulan september sementara jaket cokelat selutut melindunginya dari udara dingin yang melanda distrik gangnam malam ini.

Meskipun dia harus berhadapan lagi dengan ayahnya malam ini, namun Sandeul tidak peduli. Kadang ada kalanya Sandeul merasa lelah menghadapi ayahnya yang keras kepala. Tapi Sandeul sudah bertekat untuk memenangkan permainan ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya memukul telak dirinya. Sandeul bukanlah anak kecil lagi, dia berhak untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya.

Jadi dengan langkah yang ringan dia memutuskan untuk menutup hari ini dengan senyum yang merekah sempurna pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa hitam sambil menikmati makan malam yang dibelinya di restoran China tak jauh dari rumahnya, ketika dia mendengar bunyi pintu gerbang terbuka. Suara televisi yang sengaja dibuatnya dalam level minimal membuat telinganya memungkinkan untuk mendengar hal lain disekitarnya.

Dengan enggan dilihatnya jam digital besar yang dipasang pada dinding tepat diatas LCD TV berukuran lima puluh inch itu. Disana angka berwarna hijaunya sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Setengah kesal, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membereskan makan malamnya yang baru setengah selesai. Bersiap untuk menyambut sosok yang sudah sejak sore tadi ditunggunya.

.

.

.

"Mewarnai mobil ayah menjadi merah muda tidak akan membuat ayah mengembalikan Mercedes kesayanganmu itu Sandeul-ah." Sapa Kyuhyun tepat ketika Sandeul sedang sibuk menuangkan sebotol air mineral pada gelas keramik kesayangannya.

Keduanya kini sedang berada di dapur bersih dimana hanya ada sebuah lemari es yang sengaja dibuat menyatu dengan dinding putih pucat yang mengelilingi ruangan tiga kali tiga meter ini. Satu set meja makan dan empat buah kursi berbahan kayu dengan pelitur berwarna hitam mengkilap terdapat disudut kanan yang berbatasan dengan wastafel berwarna senada beserta sebuah cermin kecil yang ada diatasnya.

Empat buah lemari hitam tempat penyimpanan peralatan makan dan beberapa makanan ringan tempat disisi lemari es itu seakan tidak pernah tersentuh sama sekali karena orang-orang yang berada dirumah ini terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar meletakkan tangan mereka pada masing-masing kenopnya.

Sandeul yang sedang menyibukan dirinya dengan sebotol air mineral ditangan kiri dan sebuah gelas ditangan kanannya seolah tidak mendengar sapaan yang dilontarkan oleh ayahnya. Namun Kyuhyun yakin benar bahwa anak itu bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Hey, jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanyalah sebuah kursi dan meja makan saja!

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sandeul tidak akan mau bicara padanya, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa untuk tidak menunjukan ketidaksukaannya dengan ulah Sandeul. Lagipula siapa yang tidak marah jika mobil putih kebanggaan mereka dicat dengan warna merah muda yang membuat mata bisa sakit. Well, Kyuhyun tidak tahu untuk orang lain, tapi yang jelas dia tidak menyukai warna itu.

"Sandeul-ah!" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia merubah volume suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi. Sementara kedua tangannya dia letakkan disisi pinggangnya. Kedua matanya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya. Tubuhnya yang semula dia sandarkan pada bibir pintu dapurpun kini berdiri tegak.

"San-"

"Aku mengerti, Dad!" Potong Sandeul setelah dia selesai mengenggak habis air mineral itu. Diletakannya gelas itu pada meja dihadapannya dan membalik tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat hingga kini ia menghadap tepat kearah ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu dia dapat melihat Sandeul dengan lebih jelas. Sudut bibir anaknya itu menghitam, seperti bercak darah yang tengah mengering. Dan ada sedikit luka lebam dipelipis Sandeul.

"Apa kau berkelahi lagi?!" Tambah Kyuhyun. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir didalamnya, meskipun yang didengar Sandeul saat ini hanyalah nada kesal yang biasa dilemparkan Kyuhyun padanya. Sebaik mungkin, Sandeul berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan menyelidik yang masih dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya. Sandeul jengah dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan yang seolah menunjukan bahwa dia peduli tapi sebenarnya ayahnya itu tidak pernah peduli padanya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Sanduel akhirnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat selama tiga detik. Dan sukses membuat mulut Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

Anaknya yang keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri ini meminta maaf sambil membungkuk hormat padanya? Tidak, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini! Sandeul yang dia kenal akan langsung berdalih bahwa dia hanya terjatuh dari motor atau jatuh dari tempat tidur –yang tentu saja tidak akan Kyuhyun percaya begitu saja-. Atau yang lebih parah, Sandeul yang biasanya malah mungkin menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pernah ada ditempat yang sama dengannya.

"Ya! Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya kearah Sandeul yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada Kyuhyun. Sedang tangan kiri Kyuhyun masih setia pada pinggangnya.

Ekspresi wajah Sandeul yang saat ini masih menatapnya dengan wajah yang seolah bersalah membuat Kyuhyun merinding hebat. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Karena dia baru menyadari bahwa Sandeul baru saja memanggilnya 'Dad'. Oh Tuhan! Sudah hampir tiga tahun Sandeul tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

_Tidak! Ini benar-benar mengerikan!_ Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Dad, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak bekerja hingga tidak bisa mengenaliku sebagai anakmu." Lirih Sandeul, terdengar kecewa dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Anak berumur lima belas tahun yang mengenakan kaus hitam dengan bordiran sayap berwarna putih didada sebelah kirinya itu kini menyeret salah satu kursi yang berada dihadapannya dan duduk disana. Sementara kedua matanya kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lelah.

"Aku serius, siapa kau?"

"Aku Sandeul, Dad. Cho Sandeul. Anak dari Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang pengusaha terkenal di Korea yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan dan pariwisata. Umurku lima belas tahun, baru saja pindah sekolah di Seoul International Highschool dengan alasan agar Daddy bisa lebih mudah untuk mengawasiku."

"Tapi warna rambutmu cokelat madu! Sandeul ku berambut hitam!" kilah Kyuhyun lagi, masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan anak dihadapannya. Sandeulnya tidak sesopan ini.

"Dad, aku sudah mewarnai rambutku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu." Jawab Sandeul. Lagi dengan nada yang luar biasa sopan. "Istirahatlah, Dad! Sudah malam dan besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus kesekolah karena ada pelajaran tambahan." Potong Sandeul ketika Kyuhyun hendak mempertanyakan perubahan sikap yang dialami oleh Sandeul hari ini.

Sandeul kemudian berdiri dari kursinya sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari dapur, berpapasan dengan ayahnya yang masih berdiri terpaku ketika dia melewati pintu dapur.

Kyuhyun yang merasa masih setengah tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang baru saja berbicara denganya adalah anaknya, langsung memegang lengan Sandeul dan menatapnya tepat pada manik mata hitam yang sama seperti matanya.

"Kalau kau memang benar-benar Sandeul, siapa nama ibumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Dan jawaban yang didapatkannya dari Sandeul benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Jawaban yang seharusnya tidak pernah diketahui oleh Sandeul.

.

.

.

Sandeul menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di tempat tidur besarnya. Bed cover berwarna kuning terang itu kini tidak lagi rapi seperti saat dia tinggalkan pagi tadi. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian tidurnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengacak sebentar beberapa file dalam komputer jinjing miliknya. Warna hitam metaliknya kini memantulkan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu belajar yang baru saja dinyalakannya.

Setelah dia menekan tombol power pada laptop yang sengaja dipasangnya dalam mode _stand by _sejak semalam, sebuah foto yang dia pasang sebagai wallpaper komputer jinjingnya muncul dan membuat senyum diwajahnya merekah sempurna.

Entah mengapa seberat apapun hari yang dialaminya, setiap kali dia melihat foto itu Sandeul selalu merasa lebih baik dan merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

Setelah puas memandangi foto itu, Sandeul akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikan komputernya dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah sejak pagi tadi. Percakapannya dengan ayahnya tadilah yang paling membuatnya lelah.

Dalam diam Sandeul memandang langit-langit kamarnya, sekali lagi berusaha untuk memikirkan hal yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya untuk membuat ayahnya menyerah dan mengaku kalah padanya. Kadang Sandeul merasa dia sudah keterlaluan terhadap ayahnya, tapi mau apa Sandeul ketika satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan dari ayahnya tidak pernah dia dapatkan?

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sandeul menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Rindu? Well, sangat sulit bagi Sandeul untuk mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Kyuhyun. Tapi jauh dalam hati Sandeul yang paling dalam, dia merindukan saat dimana Kyuhyun mengajarinya bermain game. Saat Kyuhyun mengajarinya bagaimana cara sederhana untuk memecahkan rumus alogaritma. Dan saat dimana mereka menghabiskan satu kotak besar ice cream strawberry bersama sambil menonton drama televisi yang tidak seharusnya ditonton oleh anak berumur dua belas tahun seperti Sandeul.

Tapi jika mengingat saat itu, Sandeul ingin sekali memukul dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun. Well, Sandeul memang tidak pernah menunjukan respon yang baik ketika dia terkejut. Jadi seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa sedikit memahaminya, namun sepertinya satu kalimat dari Sandeul itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjauh.

Sandeul tahu dia salah, tapi toh buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya bukan? Jadi, Sandeul tidak meminta maaf atas perkataannya. Bukan dia tidak ingin, Sandeul hanya tidak suka mengakui kesalahannya.

Bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini, Sandeul memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah meja kecil tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya. Kini, Sandeul membuat beban tubuhnya bertumpu pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Dipandangnya sebuah bingkai photo kecil yang terbuat dari sebuah figura berbahan perak.

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Masa lalu memang selalu menyenangkan untuk dikenang, namun saat ini dia harus berfokus pada tujuannya untuk mengalahkan ayahnya. Sandeul yakin, sebentar lagi akan tiba saatnya dia membuktikan bahwa Cho Sandeul lebih hebat dari Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menertawaiku seperti itu, Hyung!" Seru Kyuhyun sebal sambil memandang pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan terganggu. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sementara tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut sempurna.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah harus berurusan dengan kenakalan Sandeul lagi. Kali ini anak itu telah berhasil menghilangkan semua program yang biasa digunakan untuk Kyuhyun bekerja. Bukan sekedar menghilangkan shortcut pada layarnya, melainkan menguninstal dan menghapus semua programnya. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun mengecek lebih dalam lagi, dia yakin bahwa Sandeul berhasil memanipulasi battery laptopnya .

Padahal satu jam lagi Kyuhyun harus melakukan presentasi menggunakan laptop itu. Untungnya semua data yang dia kerjakan semalaman kemarin sudah lebih dulu dia kirim ke alamat email pribadinya.

_That kid!_ Umpat Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu, tapi ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar lucu!" Pria dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan iba bercampur takjub. Well, tidak ada yang berani mencari gara-gara dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya, dia salah. Karena ternyata justru anak yang sangat dibanggakan Kyuhyunlah yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut.

"Cih! Kau memang senang melihatku menderita!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi. Setelah menyerah mencoba untuk mengembalikan laptopnya kembali ke keadaan semula, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lelah kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan sandaran punggung yang lumayan tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Aku justru curiga kau membantunya untuk menyabotase laptopku, hyung!" Tambah Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan bercanda. Matanya kini memandang tajam tepat pada manik mata asistennya. Sedangkan yang dipandang langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi telinga, tanda bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran antar anak kecil seperti kalian!" Bantah Asisten Kyuhyun. Pria dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam itu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan meletakan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya.

Dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Atasannya ini sudah berumur tiga puluh lima tahun, tapi Leeteuk – Asistennya- berani bertaruh bahwa jiwa Kyuhyun terhenti pertumbuhannya pada umur lima belas tahun.

Sikap keras kepala dan semaunya sendiri yang sejak dulu masih dipelihara atasannya itu sedikit banyak mulai berdampak tidak baik terhadap kehidupan pribadi Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, kapan kau pernah melihatku hanya berdua saja dengan anakmu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Seru Kyuhyun. Tidak mau memanjangkan permasalahan yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Pagi Kyuhyun sudah cukup kacau dengan semua datanya yang hilang, tidak perlu ditambah dengan pikiran-pikiran tidak penting seputar aliansi yang dibentuk oleh Sandeul dan Leeteuk. Meetingnya jam sepuluh pagi nanti jauh lebih penting. Sedang asistennya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, takjub dengan tingkah laku atasannya.

.

.

.

Sandeul memandang suasana disekelilingnya. Ruangan bernuansa cokelat tua ini sudah mulai terisi penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang menikmati istirahat siang mereka. Dari cara mereka berpakaian, Sandeul berani menyimpulkan bahwa Kona Beans cukup terkenal diberbagai kalangan.

Disudut kiri cafe yang berbatasan langsung dengan jalan raya, Sandeul melihat tiga pasang anak muda dengan seragam yang sama dengannya. Sementara selisih dua meja disebelah mereka, Sandeul bisa melihat beberapa ibu-ibu muda yang sedang menikmati kopi hangat sambil menjaga buah hati mereka.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini, Sandeul bisa melihat beberapa eksekutif muda sedang menyesap capucino mereka sambil sesekali memperhatikan layar laptop yang mereka bawa bersama. Sandeul tidak yakin akan kegunaan laptop yang mereka bawa, entah untuk sekedar menonton _girl band_ favorite mereka, atau justru untuk meneruskan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggal sama sekali.

Dan Sandeul membenci option yang kedua, karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. Sadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu banyak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Sandeul kembali memandang langit kota Seoul yang siang itu terasa sejuk.

Sebuah senyum terulas dibibirnya ketika Sandeul mengingat hal yang dilakukannya pagi tadi. Menyentuh laptop milik Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi mengotak-atik semua program yang ada didalamnya. Dan Sandeul dengan bangganya mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa dia telah berhasil melakukannya.

Tanpa suara dan tanpa jejak.

Sandeul hampir saja mengeluarkan suara tawa andalannya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah nampan tepat mendarat diatas kepalanya. Refleks, Sandeul mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang sangat tidak maskulin sambil memegangi tempat dimana sang nampan mendarat.

"Ya! Siapa yang membayarmu bekerja disini hanya untuk memandang langit dan tertawa tidak jelas?!" Seru Vincent galak. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Sandeul dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Tangan kanan Vincent yang sedang menggenggam sebuah kain untuk membersihkan meja, menggenggam tangan Sandeul erat seolah sedang menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga dari tangannya.

"Tapi aku hari ini sedang libur, Papa Lee!" balas Sandeul tidak mau kalah. Diberikannya pada Vincent lagi kain yang tadi diberikan Vincent. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Sandeul yakin bahwa Vincent lupa bahwa setiap hari kamis, Sandeul tidak mengambil jadwal part time-nya.

Tidak mau kalah, Vincent kembali memberikan kain berwarna putih itu pada Sandeul. Kedua alisnya menyatu tanda bahwa dia kesal kata-katanya dibantah. Ada rasa kesal yang tersembunyi didalam mata itu. "Karena kau sudah disini, buat apa kau diam? Lebih baik kau bantu aku membersihkan semuanya!" kata Vincent, kemudian langsung meninggalkan Sandeul begitu saja.

"Tapi, Papa Lee..."

"Tidak ada tapi, Sandeulie... Kau mau tetap bekerja disini atau kau selamanya jadi _VIP Guest_?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sandeul, Vincent langsung melenggang pergi dan menghilang dibalik counter tak jauh dari tempat Sandeul berasal. Dari sudut ruangan, Sandeul bisa melihat Sungjin memandangnya dengan tatapan minta maaf. Sandeul hanya tersenyum dan memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Vincent.

Sandeul tidak ingin diperlakukan sebagai _VIP Guest_ lagi oleh Vincent. Kenapa? Karena itu berarti Vincent tidak akan perduli terhadap keberadaannya sama sekali. Vincent Lee tidak pernah memperlakukan tamunya seperti itu, kecuali jika dia menganggap tamunya adalah orang yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan.

"Ya! Cepat bekerja!" Teriak Vincent lagi dari balik counter. "Sungjin-ah! Jangan berdiri saja disana, cepat bantu aku mengelap gelas-gelas ini!" Tambah Vincent pada Sungjin yang masih saja diam disudut ruangan, memperhatikan ekspresi tamu-tamu yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Sandeul diam-diam tersenyum sambil merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Jika setiap hari dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Vincent Lee seperti ini, maka seberat apapun jalan yang harus dia tempuh, Sandeul tidak peduli. _Hahahaha!_ Lagi, Sandeul tertawa dalam hati.

"Ya Papa Lee~~" Jawab Sandeul dengan suara yang dia buat seceria mungkin. Dari sudut matanya, Sandeul bisa melihat Vincent memutar bola matanya sementara Hyukjae yang berada dibalik mesin kasir hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sandeul-ah?"

Pertanyaan yang berasal dari sebuah suara dibelakangnya sukses membuat Sandeul membeku. Dua gelas capucinno float yang sedang dibawanya diatas nampan hampir saja tumpah. Untungnya, Donghae yang baru saja mengantar pesanan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri berhasil menahan gelas-gelas itu pada tempatnya.

Sandeul kenal suara itu. Dan hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah membuat pemilik suara itu mengetahui tempat ini. Setelah menenangkan dan mengatur ekspresinya, Sandeul memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia kini berhadapan dengan orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Mr. Cho?" Sapa Sandeul dengan senyum sumringah –yang tidak dilihat Kyuhyun selama beberapa tahun belakangan- sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Sandeul lagi dengan nada yang luar biasa sopan. Senyum sumringah itu masih tidak memudar dari bibirnya.

Sikap Sandeul ini sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya menyatukan kedua alisnya dan bulu halus dibagian belakang leher keduanya berdiri tegang. Sandeul yang biasa mereka temui bukan Sandeul yang seperti ini, atau setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan melihat ekspresi tegang yang sekilas tadi diperlihatkan oleh Sandeul, Kyuhyun tahu dimana dia harus membalas sedikit perlakukan Sandeul selama ini. Dan entah mengapa rasa tegang yang tadi dirasakan Kyuhyun karena senyuman Sandeul, kini berubah menjadi perasaan senang.

_Hey Kid, sepertinya kini giliran Daddy untuk beraksi!_ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

_And i promise It's gonna be a fun games!_

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


	4. Chapter 3

_Title_ : _It's Okay Daddy [Let's Play Game!]_

_Pairing_ : KyuMin [Kyuhyn x Sungmin]

_Side Chara_ : Sandeul and others to come

_Type_ : Alternative Universe

_Genre_ : Family; Hurt & comfort; Romance;

_Disclaimer_ : Sadly, I own none of them but the plot T_T But… I do believe that KyuMin belongs to each other :p

_Warning_ : Older!Kyuhyun ; OOC ; Yaoi ; Typos

_Summary_ : Kyuhyun tahu keputusannya ini tidak adil untuk Sandeul. Sedangkan Sandeul suka bermain game dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain game. Tapi, semua rencana Kyuhyun berantakan begitu Sandeul berhubungan dengan seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Vincent, laki-laki yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitaran kota Seoul.

By : _**Zen~**_

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini cerah. Langit biru sempurna dan kapas-kapas putih yang hampir selalu beriringan bersamanya kini sepertinya memilih untuk menghilang sejenak. Jalanan kota Seoul pun sudah semakin terlihat ramai karena jam makan siang baru saja berjalan selama tiga puluh menit. Mobil-mobil mewah sampai sepeda sederhana kini terparkir dibeberapa ruas jalan berhenti sejenak hanya untuk sekedar mengisi energy tambahan yang akan mereka gunakan hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah nanti.

Dan dari sekian banyak restoran mewah dijantung kota Seoul, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mencoba sebuah café yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang direkomendasikan oleh salah satu karyawan kebanggaannya. Dan mengingat executive finance director-nya itu sudah berulang kali menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk mencoba menghabiskan waktu di café itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Lagipula, jika café ini tidak sesuai dengan seleranya, Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot-repot untuk datang kemari lagi, bukan?

Dari luar, café ini terlihat sangat sederhana. Sebuah pintu kaca bening dengan kusen berwarna hitam pekat yang membingkainya, membuat batu bata merah dan orange pada temboknya terlihat sedikit menonjol. Beberapa meja yang sengaja diletakan diluar untuk ruang merokok, kini sudah penuh terisi oleh orang-orang yang juga memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya disini.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa kebanyakan adalah pelajar yang sebagian besarnya berjenis kelamin wanita dan ketika seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat keemasan keluar dan membawa beberapa gelas minuman untuk diantarkan kepada gadis-gadis itu, Kyuhyun langsung tahu alasannya. _Cara pemasaran yang bagus_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Namun ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam café itu, hal yang ada didalamnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Berbeda dengan pemandangan diluar tadi, kondisi didalam café yang bernuansa cokelat ini terlihat lebih tenang. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takjub, melainkan kenyataan bahwa orang-orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di café ini benar-benar beragam.

Ada ibu dengan anaknya. Beberapa pria dengan pakaian yang sama rapinya dengan Kyuhyun dan bahkan ada sepasang lansia yang sedang bersenda gurau disudut kiri café itu. Setidaknya hal ini menjelaskan sedikit mengapa Kyuhyun sulit sekali mendapatkan lahan parkir ketika dia baru saja tiba tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sepertinya kau akan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja aku temukan." Bisik Leeteuk tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun. Membuat pengusaha berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu sedikit mendekat kearah asistennya. "Arah jam dua, Kyu!" Tambah Leeteuk sukses membuat Kyuhyun menggeser bola matanya kearah yang disebutkan oleh Leeteuk.

Mata Kyuhyun membesar sempurna. Meskipun sosok itu tengah membelakanginya, namun Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti siapa sosok itu. Dan begitu Kyuhyun berhasil mengatur ekspresi dan rasa kagetnya, dia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya pada sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sandeul-ah?"

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kedua orang itu?" Gumam Hyukjae, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya, namun sepertinya telinga Vincent lebih peka daripada telinga kucing peliharaan Vincent sendiri karena dia bisa mendengar perkataan Hyukjae barusan.

"Dua orang siapa?" Tanya Vincent penasaran. Kegiatannya yang sudah hampir selesai, terpaksa dia tinggalkan sebentar karena Hyukjae memilih untuk menunjuk kedua orang yang sedang diperhatikannya hanya dengan menggunakan isyarat mata. Mungkin sampai saat ini Hyukjae mengira Vincent masih sejenis dengan kucing peliharaannya, pikir Vincent asal.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan oleh mata Hyukjae, Vincent bisa melihat dua orang pria paruh baya yang tengah sibuk memilih menu dari buku menu yang ada diatas meja mereka. Sementara disebelah mereka, Vincent bisa melihat Sandeul sedang menunggu pesanan mereka. Buku catatan kecil ditangan kirinya serta sebuah pulpen yang dia letakkan diatas telinganya, karena tangan kanannya kini tengah sibuk meremas ujung kemejanya.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Vincent mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang berbeda dengan Sandeul dan k arena hampir setiap hari Vincent harus berhadapan dengan anak yang merepotkan itu, jadi Vincent yakin benar Sandeul yang sedang berdiri disana, bukan Sandeul yang biasanya.

Dengan alis yang masih saling bertaut, Vincent berbalik dan menatap Hyukjae yang masih sibuk menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dibalik meja kasir. "Sejak kapan Sandeul berada disana?" Tanya Vincent. Ada sedikit nada khawatir didalamnya, namun sepertinya Hyukjae tidak begitu memperhatikannya saat ini. Karena kedua mata dan telinganya saat ini benar-benar sedang fokus kepada dua orang paruh baya disudut Kona Beans yang sepertinya berhasil membuat idola kecilnya kesal.

"Sekitar dua puluh menit. Dan kedua orang itu masih belum memutuskan untuk memesan apa." Jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum pada seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja melambaikan tangan kearahnya dari tempat gadis kecil itu duduk dengan ibunya tepat dibelakang Sandeul berada saat ini.

"Kau yakin Sandeul berada disana selama itu?" Tanya Vincent lagi. Kali ini rasa takjub didalam suaranya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Tentu saja Vincent merasa takjub, karena jika dia yang berada pada posisi Sandeul, dia yakin akan kehilangan pelanggan karena sifat ketidaksabarannya.

"Lebih parah!" Potong Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun dengan rambut hitam pekat dan senyum yang menawan itu kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kedua rekan kerjanya. Sedikit berbisik, Donghae menambahkan, "Kedua orang itu memanggil Sandeul kemeja mereka setiap lima menit sekali, tapi sampai saat ini keduanya masih belum bisa memutuskan akan memesan apa."

"Anak itu sedang kesal." Kata Hyukjae yakin. Dan pernyataan pria dengan rambut cokelat keemasan itu disetujui oleh Donghae yang kini sibuk menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, sementara kedua tangannya kini sibuk memeluk nampan kosong yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengantar mochacino float.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau anak itu sedang kesal, Hyukjae-ah?" Tanya Vincent. Sebenarnya, Vincent juga sadar kalau sikap Sandeul ketika melayani kedua pria itu sedikit berbeda dengan biasanya, namun Vincent tidak ingin memperlihatkannya. Hey, Vincent tidak menyukai orang yang memanggilnya sembarang seperti yang Sandeul lakukan padanya.

"Lihat saja wajahnya, dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum." Jawab Hyukjae lagi. Namun kali ini dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk merekap transaksi har ini, karena hari ini Hyukjae harus pulang lebih cepat untuk menemani kakak perempuannya berbelanja.

_Okay, Sandeul memang jarang tersenyum hari ini,_ pikir Vincent ketika dia mulai mengingat gerak-gerik Sandeul sejak siang tadi. _Tapi, mungkin saja anak itu sedang kesal karena aku memaksanya bekerja di waktu liburnya?_ Pikir Vincent lagi. Membuat kedua alisnya makin berkerut sempurna.

"Apa kau yakin itu bukan karena anak itu sedang sembelit?" Tanya Vincent akhirnya. Dan pertanyaannya sukses membuat nampan yang dipeluk oleh Donghae mendarat tepat dibelakang kepalanya. "Ya! Aku ini boss-mu! Dasar pegawai kurang ajar!" Teriak Vincent sambil mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan seolah ingin membunuhnya.

Namun Donghae hanya memutar matanya dan berjalan memutar untuk menuju dapur. Menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah menyelesaikan pesanan milik meja nomor lima belas. Hyukjae terkekeh disela-sela kegiatannya memasukan data. "Kau harus berhenti berusaha untuk melucu, Hyung." kata Hyukjae singkat. Kalau saja Hyukjae bukan karyawan kepercayaannya, Vincent ingin sekali mengembalikan monyet bergusi merah ini ke kebun binatang untuk bertemu dengan beberapa saudaranya.

"Shut up, you monkey!" Kesal Vincent yang masih asik mengusap kepalanya sambil bersandar pada tembok tepat disebelah meja kasir tempat Hyukjae berada. Hyukjae malah sibuk terkekeh, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi Vincent berubah ketika sekali lagi dia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Sandeul dan dua orang yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Siapa orang-orang yang berhasil menghilangkan senyum sumringah milik bocah itu?" Gumam Vincent pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Leeteuk tidak menyangka bahwa atasannya ini benar-benar seperti anak berumur lima belas tahun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan remaja yang senang membuat orang lain kesal. Atasannya ini benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat Kyuhyun itu manusia, dia pasti akan menyimpulkan bahwa kepala Kyuhyun terbuat dari batu coral yang benar-benar keras.

"Serius Kyu, sebenarnya permainan apa sih yang sedang kau dan Sandeul mainkan?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Ekspresi Leeteuk saat ini seperti orang yang sedang butuh perlindungan atas peristiwa menyeramkan yang tengah terjadi disekitarnya.

Leeteuk tidak tahan lagi. Mungkin ketika dia tidak berada diantara keduanya, Leeteuk bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang hampir gila karena kelakukan anaknya. Tapi dia tidak mengira bahwa berada ditengah-tengah medan pertempuran akan benar-benar terasa sangat menakutkan. Perasaan tegangnya sudah berada dalam tahap mengkhawatirkan. Perang dingin antara ayah dan anak ini sudah tidak bisa didiamkan lagi.

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk barusan, Kyuhyun malah asik memandang keluar café melalui jendela kaca besar yang terletak tepat disebelahnya. Merasa diacuhkan, Leeteuk dengan santainya menendang kaki Kyuhyun dari balik mejanya. Sukses membuat pria dengan rambut brunette dihadapannya, menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu menendangku seperti itu!" Protes Kyuhyun sambil memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata kau-akan-merasakan-balasan-yang-lebih-dari-ini. "Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara memulai ceritanya!" tambah Kyuhyun sukses membuat Leeteuk memutar bola matanya tidak percaya.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku atau aku yang cari tahu sendiri lewat orang itu?!" Ancam Leeteuk yang kini sibuk menekan beberapa nomor diponselnya. Melihat Leeteuk benar-benar akan menelpon seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah kakak laki-lakinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan memilih untuk _'come clean'_ dengan asistennya ini.

"Baiklah, Hyung!" Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Menyerah.

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kau harus berjanji dulu untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Heechul-hyung, okay?"

"You have my word, boss!" Respon Leeteuk sambil menunjukan pada Kyuhyun tangan kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul kesal. Sungguh sangat kesal.

Jika saja seseorang yang memiliki sembilan nyawa berani untuk meletakkan telur diatas kepalanya, Sandeul yakin telur itu pasti akan matang hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik saja. Siapapun yang memiliki kemampuan melihat diatas rata-rata pasti sudah melihat asap putih mengepul diatas kepala Sandeul.

Atau jika ada yang memiliki kemampuan melihat aura manusia, maka Sandeul yakin warna auranya pastinya merah pekat. Bukan karena marah, tapi karena rasa kesal yang luar biasa. Rasa kesalnya memuncak hingga sampai dalam tahap berbahaya.

Dari banyak tempat makan siang yang ada di Kota Seoul, kenapa orang tua dan kakek tua itu harus memilih untuk makan siang di Kona Beans?! Tempat yang bisa dibilang agak tersembunyi dari bisingnya kota Seoul.

Jika saja Sadeul tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang berada ditempat umum, ingin sekali dia menusuk kedua orang itu dengan pulpen yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini. Tapi untuk saat ini Sandeul harus merasa puas hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Setidaknya, dalam bayangannya saat ini kedua orang itu sedang memohon padanya untuk tidak menyiksa mereka dengan cara sadisnya.

Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk sempurna, Sandeul memberikan kertas pesanan berwarna putih milik Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk kepada Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya memberikan kertas lain yang berwarna merah kepada Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk menghitung beberapa tagihan custumer lain.

"Sandeul-ah, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Sapaan Vincent sukses membuat Sandeul tersentak dan langsung berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat kearah suara itu berasal. "Papa Lee! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Rengek Sandeul sambil berpura-pura memengangi dadanya seolah dia benar-benar terkejut. Tapi Vincent bukan orang yang mudah untuk dibohongi dengan trik sederhana macam itu, hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tahu Deullie-ah, wajahmu tidak berkata bahwa kau baru saja terkejut." Ejek Donghae yang lagi-lagi entah dari mana munculnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bicara denganmu, Nemo-hyung!" Balas Sandeul malas, sama sekali tidak melihat kearah Donghae yang malah menunjukan senyum lebarnya. "Itu baru Deullie yang biasanya! Ah, aku lupa harus mengantar croissant ini pada gadis-gadis itu!" Seru Donghae yang langsung melenggang pergi untuk kembali mengantar pesanannya.

Donghae adalah waiter paling terkenal di Kona Beans. Karena pribadinya yang _easy going_ dan tidak mudah tersinggung dengan hal-hal kecil membuatnya mudah untuk disukai siapa saja. Walaupun kadang-kadang Donghae terlihat tidak peka dengan sekitarnya, namun Sandeul tahu bahwa sebenarnya Donghae-lah yang paling mengerti bagaimana harus bersikap dalam hal apapun.

Tapi tetap saja Sandeul agak sedikit risih jika ditinggalkan saja berdua dengannya, apa lagi terkadang Donghae bisa dengan jelas membaca hal yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sandeul merinding hebat, saat dia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Papa Lee, berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Mengerikan!" Seru Sandeul yang kini berusaha untuk menhalangi tatapan mata Vincent dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Vincent berdecak sebal dan memenggangi lengan Sandeul.

"Sandeul-ah, aku tidak sedang bercanda! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Vincent lagi. Kali ini nadanya tenang, namun justru hal itulah yang ditakuti Sandeul. Vincent lebih terlihat dingin dan menakutkan.

Sandeul menghela nafas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang paling disukainya. "Aku hanya sedang kesal, Papa Lee! Maafkan aku karena hari ini aku tidak bekerja secara professional. "

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan kedua tamu itu?" Tanya Vincent sambil menunjuk sesuatu melalui ujung matanya. Dari arah yang ditunjukan oleh Vincent, Sadeul tahu bahwa mata hitam indah itu tengah menunjuk dua orang yang tadi baru saja dilayaninya. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

Jika Sandeul bilang tidak, mungkin Vincent akan benar-benar memecatnya kali ini. Karena Vincent Lee tidak suka dibohongi dan Sandeul sangat tidak bisa berbohong, jadi dengan nada menyerah dia menjawab "iya" sambil menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya Vincent lagi. Sandeul hanya memandang Vincent ragu-ragu sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang Vincent dengan tatapan innocent andalannya.

"Mereka tidak melakukan apapun padaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesal pada mereka?"

"Itulah mengapa aku minta maaf padamu, Papa Lee! Aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka makanya aku kesal!" Jawab Sandeul akhirnya. Namun bukan rasa bersalah yang muncul dari ekspresi wajahnya, Vincent justru melihat kepuasan diwajah anak itu.

Apalagi ketika suara tingginya sukses membuat beberapa customer yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja kasir dimana Vincent dan Sandeul sedang berbincang, menoleh kearah mereka. Lebih parahnya, kedua orang yang sedang menjadi object perbincangan merekapun ikut menoleh.

"Tapi pasti ada alasannya mengapa kau tidak menyukai mereka, Sandeul-ah!" Omel Vincent sedikit berbisik sambil setengah menunduk pada tamu-tamunya yang sedikit terganggu dengan perbincangan antara dirinya dan pegawainya.

"Tidak ada alasan, aku tidak menyukai mereka, itu saja!" Tambah Sandeul lagi, nadanya masih sama seperti tadi. Membuat beberapa pasang mata masih sibuk memperhatikan mereka. Untuk mereka yang sudah menjadi langganan tetap Kona Beans mungkin hanya akan tersenyum dan tertawa melihat interaksi antara Vincent dan Sandeul karena mereka memang sering meributkan hal-hal tidak penting.

Tapi untuk pelanggan baru seperti Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, pemandangan ini benar-benar baru. Apalagi ketika mata Sandeul bertemu dengan mata hitam Kyuhyun. Dengan seringai dibibirnya, Sandeul berkata, "Apalagi pria tua dengan rambut brunette dan dasi bergaris hitam itu, aku sangat tidak menyukainya!"

Satu detik kemudian, Sandeul merasakan perih dipinggang sebelah kanannya karena siku Vincent suskses bersarang disana. "Papa Lee~~, kau menyakiti Deullie~~!" Rengek Sandeul sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan karena tidak sopan pada pelangganku!" Desis Vincent berbahaya, namun wajahnya masih mengeluarkan senyum canggung kearah dua orang yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan takjub dan penuh tanya. Terutama laki-laki dengan rambut brunette itu, Vincent agak sedikit risih dengan tatapan matanya yang kini benar-benar terfokus pada dirinya.

Cepat-cepat Vincent mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sandeul dan memukul kepala anak itu pelan saat Vincent menyadari bahwa –lagi-lagi- Sandeul memanggilnya sembarangan. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku ini bukan ayahmu!" Protes Vincent.

"Selama kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk memelukmu, aku akan terus memanggilmu Papa Lee~" Kata Sandeul yang kini berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil pesanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook. Wajahnya yang sejak pagi tadi tidak terlihat ceria, kini sudah berubah menjadi Sandeul yang biasanya.

Vincent yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Sandeul merasa sedikit tenang. Namun saat dia baru saja ingin mengejar Sandeul dan memberinya sedikit pelajaran , sebuah tangan berhasil menarik kerah belakang kemejanya hingga membuat Vincent mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini. Tapi bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan disaat jam kerja, boss?" Tanya Donghae. Matanya kini terlihat sangat menakutkan jika dibandingkan dengan Donghae yang biasanya.

"Donghae-ah, "

"Tidak usah banyak beralasan, boss! Sekarang cepat antar pesanan untuk meja nomor tiga belas!" Seru Donghae yang langsung memberikan Vincent sebuah nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi hitam dan dua piring sandwich isi tuna dan mayonise.

Dan siapapun tidak ada yang berani untuk menolak Donghae yang sedang marah, tidak seorangpun.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!" Bisisk Leeteuk pada pria yang ada dihadapannya. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Jika yang dipandang Leeteuk adalah senyuman Kyuhyun yang biasanya, mungkin Leeteuk akan bersikap biasa saja. Senyuman Kyuhyun kali ini berbeda, benar-benar berbeda. "Ya! Kau membuatku takut, Kyuhyun-ah!" Tambah Leeteuk lagi.

Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mendengar, hanya saja Kyuhyun saat ini sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Karena saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berfikir dan menyusun berbagai rencana untuk memenangkan permainan antara Sandeul dan dirinya.

Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka memainkan permainan ini. Permainan yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Hanya karena keduanya memiliki ego dan harga diri yang tinggi, permainan ini tidak kunjung selesai. Well, karena keduanya tidak mau mengakui kekalahan.

Sebenarnya permainan ini sederhana. Sandeul hanya perlu meminta maaf dan menarik kembali kata-kata yang pernah dilontarkannya untuk Kyuhyun. Ya, sebuah kata yang sebenarnya tidak akan menyinggung Kyuhyun jika oleh orang lain. Tapi, karena kata itu keluar dari bibir anak yang sangat disayanginya, Kyuhyun benar-benar terluka.

Bukan hanya harga dirinya, tapi juga perasaannya. Katakan saja Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan, tapi untuk yang satu ini Sandeul benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Hanya karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa ibu kandungnya, Sandeul sampai hati berkata seperti itu padanya.

Ya, bagi Kyuhyun permainan ini akan selesai jika Sandeul datang kepadanya dan menarik kembali kata-kata itu. Namun Sandeul sepertinya memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengekspresikan rasa tidak sukanya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin menurut anak itu, dengan dia terus berkelahi dijalanan dan bolak-balik diamankan dikantor polisi akan membuat Kyuhyun merasa iba dan menyerah padanya.

Tidak, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Karena ini adalah cara yang dipilih oleh anaknya, maka sebagai ayah yang baik Kyuhyun harus mengikuti permainan anaknya, bukan?

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Leeteuk lagi, kali ini sambil menendang tulang kering atasannya itu dari balik meja. Dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamuannya yang cukup panjang. Dipandangnya Leeteuk dengan tatapan siap membunuh, ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah cangkir putih kini sukses berada dihadapannya. Uap panas yang menyembul dari dalam cairan hitam pekat itu kini membuat pandangan Kyuhyun sedikit berkabut. Namun aroma yang keluar dari cairan itu membuat panca indera Kyuhyun benar-benar terbuka saat ini.

"Maaf menunggu lama, dua cangkir kopi hitam dengan dua sendok gula dan dua piring tuna sandwich." Seru sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah asal suara. Dan hal yang dilihatnya benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Dari jauh tadi, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan pria yang disebut oleh Sandeul sebagai "Papa Lee" ternyata terlihat begitu muda. Well, mungkin mata Kyuhyun kini sudah mengalami tanda-tanda penuaan dini juga.

Dan dari jarak sedekat ini, Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihat pria ini. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat dimana dia bertemu dengan pria ini. Lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memandang pria yang kini sedang meletakkan cangkir kopi milik Leeteuk dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ada yang mengganjal dikepala Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi apa?

"Sudah lengkap semua pesananya, selamat menikmati!" Seru pria itu kemudian berputar dan meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya tersenyum –Kyuhyun menganggap senyuman itu sangat manis sekali, meskipun bagi Leeteuk senyuman itu terlihat dipaksakan- kepada Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Pria itu sangat mirip dengannya…" Mulai Leeteuk yang kini tengah menyicip kopi miliknya. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun balik memandangnya penasaran. _Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Leeteuk?_

"Dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Leeteuk meletakkan gelasnya kemudian memandang kearah langit melalui jendela besar yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Matahari seperti sedang malu-malu untuk menunjukan sinarnya hari ini dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik awan. Seperti sebuah kehidupan yang tengah dijalani olehnya.

"Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sukses membuat Leeteuk kembali kedalam dunia nyata.

"Dia…" Mulai Leeteuk. "Lee Sungmin" Tambah Leeteuk lagi.

Matanya kini memandang Kyuhyun matap, namun dibalik meja putih kecil itu kedua tangannya bertaut seperti sedang memohon sesuatu kepada Tuhan agar apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti tidak benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tersadar akan sesuatu hal.

.

.

.

To be Continue…

A.n :

1. Hello, lame update is lame. I know!

2. Mudah-mudahan kalian gak bingung ya sama ceritanya… /nyengir. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyain, silahkan…

3. Soal Umur, sebenarnya di chapter 1 udah dijelasin. Kyuhyun tiga puluh lima tahun, Sungmin tiga puluh tahun, dan Sandeul lima belas tahun.

See you on the next chapter ^_^v _**pyoong!**_


End file.
